mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
List of 'Curtis And Bailey Series' Characters
Listed below is an incomplete collection of''' characters that appeared in Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure and Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show. The characters featured are also that of those featured in Religion Quest. There are two protagonists and various antagonists. It is notable that certain characters no longer make sense due to their stories being explained in Religion Quest. This has become a recurring joke. Bailey Shepherd '''Bailey Shepherd '''is one of two protagonists in the MossiMovie. He is portayed as being ignorant and lazy. It is not explained why he is friends with '''Curtis, but their friendship is damaged when they become lost in the desert together and argue. Bailey is captured in the middle of the movie and nearly killed. He is shown to act cowardly, and very dependant on his friends during this time. After Curtis decides to come and rescue him, the two manage to travel back home. In Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show, Bailey ''is back to his old ignorant ways. This time he foolishly attends a Puppet Show that is surrounded by suspicious characters. When he learns ''Curtis ''is an illegal alien, he accidentally blurts it out, which sets off a group of people after them. He redeems himself however when he fights by ''Curtis' ''side and helps to defeat the bad guys. ''Bailey is portrayed by Richoguy13 Curtis Green Curtis Green '''is the other protagonist in the MossiMovie. His character is more cocky than Bailey's, but he is also portrayed as brighter and evasive. He befriended Bailey before the beginning of the movie, and invited him to a trip out in the desert. After they get lost however, he becomes angry at Bailey for assuming he is the smart one of the two of them. After time apart from eachother, Curtis begins to realise he has a great influence on Bailey, and that it's his responsibility to watch out for his friend. He then teams up with the '''No-Named Traveller after discovering he's in danger. When the two make it back home, their friendship is healed and Curtis reassumes his position as the leader. He shares a courtesy dance with Bailey and his friends. Curtis ''is portrayed by Donut664 The Disturbed Outlander '''The Distured Outlander' is the main protagonist in Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure and one of only a handful of villains ever portrayed in MossiMovies. He is first seen in the first half of the movie as he knocks out Bailey ''and proceeds to take him to his desert hideaway. The Outlander is a big fan of scavenging things from the desert, which includes lost travellers that he can use for his own devices. His hideout is located over a high sand hill, in a small and secluded jungle area. It is here that he attempts to kill ''Bailey, ''which he is unsuccessful in doing, and is defeated by the ''Traveller. It is left open as to whether the Outlander'' was truly defeated, as hinted in the ''Traveller's ''final scene. ''The Disturbed Outlander ''is portrayed by LilBadger The Traveller With No Name Minor Characters Buddha/Bindhi '''Buddha/Bindhi '''makes a brief appearance in the movie's penultimate scene. His appearance is considered one of the more random occurrences in the film, as he does not apply to the scenario. He addresses him self originally as ''Buddha, ''but then changes it to Bindhi, which proves he is hiding something. He is shown to be crazy and excited as he randomly performs a nonsense medley. He is a visitor at ''Curtis ''and ''Bailey's ''house that appears uninvited, and shuts them up and dances after they complain about not knowing who he is. He influences Curtis to introduce the final scene. ''Buddha/Bindhi is portrayed by AgentPolar The Sand Monster 'The Sand Monster '''is a brief antagonist in the MossiMovie, as he attempts to prevent ''Curtis ''and the ''Traveller ''from reaching ''Bailey in time. In the movie, he is shown to rise out of the desert sand and block passenger's ways. He is shown as cheery, however demanding. He is defeated when the Traveller ''pushes him into ''Curtis. ''The Sand Monster ''is portrayed by Hawkey1576